


In Defense of Romeo and Juliet; In Persecution of their Parents

by MeddleLyn



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Essay, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, also FUCK friar laurence, bc yeah romeo and juliet werent Smart, but they were Not the instigating party, just talkin about that one scene where lord capudick slaps juliet, this is just a whole lotta Me dunking on the adults in the play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddleLyn/pseuds/MeddleLyn
Summary: An essay - on the perils of parenthood and providing reckless teens with coma inducing drugs.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	In Defense of Romeo and Juliet; In Persecution of their Parents

William Shakespeare’s _Romeo and Juliet_ has to be my favorite of all his dramas. It could be that it was the first of his plays I’d ever read, it could be that Mercutio and Benvolio’s underlying romantic and sexual tension caught my eye, or maybe it's just that I find it objectively funny. Now, many of Shakespeare’s tragedies, tragic though they are, contain humor if you look at them through the right lens. Take _Macbeth_ as an example. I mean _really?_ The army of _marching trees_ didn’t clue you in to the forces swarming your castle? And the subplot of pirates and the skull of a deceased close friend depicted in _Hamlet_ are, of course, notable mentions.

Romeo and Juliet, two teens fated to meet at a party, fall in love, kill some people and get exiled, and then engage in complicated fake suicide plots which turn into _real_ suicide plots. You’ve got to laugh at least a little bit. However, as much as I enjoy poking fun at the idiotic shenanigans of two foolish teenagers who don’t yet know love, I must rise to their defense in the face the important question of who is to blame. Many people tend to point fingers at the star-crossed youth themselves, some at Friar Lawrence (who should, in all honesty, be investigated for freely giving _coma inducing drugs_ to minors), or even at the other youth in the drama. Yet, as the play itself draws attention to in its final scene, the only people truly guilty are the parents of both Romeo and Juliet, all too consumed by their hate to give any thought to love.

As the play opens on a fight between members of both the Capulet and Montague clans, the audience gets a taste of the beef between the two families. After all, if one has a thumb bitten at oneself, then the only solution is to engage in battle. If one is a Capulet and the thumb-biter is a Montague, of course. To go to such extremes at a mere insulting gesture goes to shed light on the fine line the two families walk when interacting. As the audience is introduced to the conflict, however, many begin to ponder what exactly led the two families to bear such a murderous attitude towards each other, to the point of _Prince Escalus himself_ enacting a special ruling for the two. The answer, of course, is one seen only in dramatised plays and soap operas. Years ago, someone killed someone and each family decided to hold a grudge passed down and strengthened through generations. Why some great-great-great grandfather’s isolated murder means that two teenagers cannot marry is beyond me. Though, it is a tragedy I suppose. And what’s a tragedy without some dramatic backgrounds?

Romeo and Juliet’s deaths were a direct result of their families’ feud. Had they not been feuding, they could have courted publicly and without worry. Had they been able to communicate with their parents about their feelings for the other, they would have been saved a great many dramatic deaths and false deaths. But the star-crossed lovers’ problem of being unable to confide in their parents and family is not confined to the city of Verona and the tragedy of a pair of ignored teens. It is an issue ever present in society, causing children and teenagers of all backgrounds, in love or not, to meet their own untimely demise at the fault of their parents and older role models. 

The complete lack of communication between Romeo and his parents is representative of many teens today. The young Montague instead confides in his cousin and close friend, leaving a gaping hole in his life for guidance of an experienced variety. Romeo and his parents are never depicted on stage together except in the final scene of act v, where Romeo lies dead, his only company being his sweetheart’s corpse. Had Romeo had the guiding hand of someone older, more experienced, he may have been less rash in his decision making, thought about his words more before speaking them aloud. 

With Lord and Lady Capulet, on the other hand, we see the impact of a relationship that has negative interactions between the child and her parents. Lady Capulet and Juliet’s Nurse are highly involved in Juliet’s life, and though the Nurse cares for Juliet it is evident that Juliet is somewhat lacking in positive reinforcement from the most important figures in her life. Granted, we must take into account that Juliet was a young girl that didn’t have nearly as many freedoms and rights as she would now, but that doesn’t change the negative impacts her parents have left on her. Lord Capulet angers quite easily, going so far as to strike Juliet when she declares that she does not wish to marry Paris. The lack of positive reinforcement is evident in her behavior.

We can analyze the differences between Romeo and Juliet and how their upbringings affect their behavior. Juliet is defiant in her love, and it is obvious that at least a fraction of her falling for Romeo is driven by her iron will and her determination not to marry Paris. Romeo, however, is soft and whimsical in his love. He loves her without fear of the repercussions, defying their feud and romanticising their defiance. Juliet is practical and driven by her wish to spite her parents, while Romeo is rash and impulsive, diving into love headfirst, eyes closed tight.

Students and critics can play the blame game all they like, pointing fingers around and around from Tybalt to Friar Lawrence to Prince Escalus to Romeo’s friends to the lovers themselves, but they will only ever see the tip of the iceberg if they do not look below for the effects that Romeo and Juliet’s parents had on their behavior.


End file.
